monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rey "Missden"
' Monster Parent:' The Warden. Age: Sweet Sixteen. Killer Style: Hats and turtle - neck jumpers. I suppose it is killer ... ? Freaky Flaw: I am a teenage girl, but I am the same height as a twelve year old .. so I am quite short in height. Pet: I do not own such thing, but I consider my secretary as my pet. Her name is AssistantBot. She is loyal like a canine, which is what I love about her. Favourite Activity: Helping people. It's nice to help people. My father's accountant Jared is always needing help with the papers he has to organise into files. I suppose I could help almost anybody in the world. Biggest Pet Peeve: People who think it's okay to judge others by their looks, height and weight. It's not okay ... hopefully they will know the quote "Do not judge a book by it's cover". 'PERSONALITY' Most of the time, Rey is a laid - back ghoul. She tends to go with the flow, and shuts out bad memories. Rey is friendly outside, but deep down she can be a little violent. She tries to control her temper at times, but her father has a sick desire for gore and violence which forces her to become aggressive around others. Rey acts almost like a mother to her robot secretary she had created with her father called AssistantBot. She is very loyal and can sometimes be silent when she is near other people. 'APPEARENCE' Rey is a quite a detailed ghoul. She wears a flat hat which is black. On her neck, she has a soft almost comfortable object which helps healing her slightly broken neck. She wears a dark purple turtle neck jumpers, which sports a golden badge saying, "SJ". Rey wears long blue baggy jeans, which covers up her feet. Underneath the jeans, she wears jet black heels decorated with silver studs on the sides. Her height is the same height as a twelve year old, which makes her a little bit of a midget and her weight would be 9 stone. 'FAMILY' Rey has not much members in her family, since she is an only child. She lives with her father in the jail that he owns, called SuperJail. The jail is inside a massive volcano on a deserted island. She considers her father's guard and assistant her family, including JailBot and AssistantBot. Despite the fact it takes her three hours to get to school, AssistantBot takes her there. 'PAST ' When Rey was born, her parents had admired her deeply but the celebration of her birth was cut short, when her mother had died within seconds. The doctors had sorted out the body which passed away, and then they find out that Rey was born with a bug that makes her a midget which her real father has a heart - attack of. He was in so much shock that he had also died in the hospital. Rey was put in an orphanage. During the time she grew up, she had escaped the orphange several times. She started smoking at the age of twelve, but then she quits when she gets adopted by The Warden. 'ROMANCE' Rey has no boy - friend at the moment, despite the fact she is a human. But she has a small crush on Jackson Jekyll. Her sexual orientation would be making her a Bisexual, meaning she likes guys and ghouls. She tends to have sexual fantasies when she gets random crushes, which makes her sound a little bit creepy. Category:13-MINIONLUV-13 OCs Category:Human